


La Petite Mort

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Edgeplay, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty fill for the kink meme prompt here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=43755611#t43755611</p><p>Sebastian hasn't renewed his vows, and before he does, he wants to remember what the touch of a lover feels like. He asks his dear friend Fenris for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

"I would not ask this of you if I did not trust you completely."

Fenris raised an eyebrow, arms crossed as he leaned against his table, watching Sebastian. Though his friend often came to call upon him at the dilapidated mansion, he wasn't usually this nervous. He watched Sebastian twist his hands anxiously, shifting from foot to foot. Normally completely at ease and sure of himself, it was extremely unusual to see Sebastian so agitated. Fenris felt wary, wondering what could have possibly happened to put him in such a state.

"Ask me what?"

Sebastian let his hands drop to his sides as he took a breath. Also unusual, he wasn't wearing his normal shiny white armor, nor the Chantry robes. Clad in a simple blood red tunic and brown pants, soft leather boots, he looked extremely underdressed. Fenris on the other hand had been about to go to the Hanged Man to see if Hawke needed him for anything and was halfway done putting his armor on when Sebastian knocked.

"It… it sounded better as I was rehearsing it on the way over, to be perfectly honest. Perhaps I should not have bothered you."

"Sebastian," Fenris said, stepping forward as Sebastian turned to leave. "You're here."

Sebastian took another breath and turned back. "You're a very good friend, Fenris. I will understand of course if you decline my request, and I hope that if you do, you would not think less of me."

Fenris was now extremely confused. What could Sebastian possibly ask that would make him think less of him?

"I have nothing but respect for you, my friend," Fenris said easily. "But you are worrying me."

Sebastian nodded. "Best get it out then. Since entering the Chantry, I have not… coupled with another due to my vows, which include chastity. I've not renewed my vows and before I… _if_ I decide to do so," he amended, "I had hoped to perhaps… experience it once more." His tanned cheeks turned slightly darker as he blushed. "If you would assist."

Fenris was fairly sure his jaw dropped to the floor. Stunned momentarily as he replayed Sebastian's words in his mind, he finally shook himself. "I'm… sorry?" He cleared his throat. "Did I hear that correctly? You wish for me to… for us to…"

"Of c-course," Sebastian stammered, "I understand if you'd rather… It's a bit… I…"

"All right."

The words were out of Fenris's mouth before he could stop himself. In Tevinter he'd gotten used to keeping quiet, speaking only when spoken to and to never have an opinion. Since running away, since meeting Hawke, who encouraged him to speak his mind and with whom he'd had many arguments, he learned that it was okay to disagree, to voice his displeasure. Even if it meant angering other members of Hawke's party. And Fenris was never short of an opinion. But this… He hadn't even had to think before he answered.

Sebastian went silent a moment, eyes trained on the floor. "If you're sure. I didn't expect…"

Fenris took a tentative step forward, then another until he was standing in front of Sebastian. "I would be… It would please me. You came to me first?"

Sebastian looked at him. "Only you, my friend. I trust you implicitly."

Fenris cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over pink lips. "How long has it been since…"

Sebastian let out a small, quiet chuckle. "Quite a long time."

Fenris was no stranger to touch, though he preferred not to be touched at all. Danarius's had caused him pain and confusion, their relationship too complicated for him to properly categorize. Hadriana's had been nothing but cruel. Random trysts in the Rose were unfulfilling at best and he'd stopped long ago. It wasn't until recently, sharing a bed with Isabela on occasion, that he was able to enjoy himself. She taught him how to let go, how sex could be pleasurable without any hidden meaning behind it. Her touch had not hurt, nor had it caused any complicated feelings between them. Sebastian, he knew, would not hurt him. But the feelings?

He would think on that later. Or never.

He leaned up, being roughly half a head shorter than Sebastian, and kissed him gently. It was barely a brush of lips, but Sebastian gasped at the contact, lips opening at once, accepting. Fenris moved his hand back, fingers sliding into chestnut colored locks as the kiss deepened, tongue sliding against tongue. He chuckled, and Sebastian pulled away.

"What is it?"

"You are… ah… Bad. At kissing," Fenris said finally.

Sebastian looked crestfallen. "My apologies, I-"

"It only means we have to practice more. Come."

Fenris took his hand and pulled him back to the bed, glad that he'd washed the linens recently. The mansion might have been crumbling and falling apart, mildew and mold gathering, but the main suite was at least somewhat inhabitable. Not that Sebastian would ever have judged him for it, but Fenris thought it would be slightly embarrassing to have the sheets reeking while they coupled.

And there was a certain thrill he felt as he sat with Sebastian, bringing him close and kissing him again, showing him how to relax his lips, to move together, to not think about what you were doing and just feel. He felt the first stirrings of arousal, and smiled slightly. It would be easy to shove Sebastian back, to show him what Isabela had taught him. But Fenris knew what it was like to have someone you trust touch you. He would not take advantage. He was determined that Sebastian would enjoy this. When he finally broke the kiss, Sebastian was breathing a bit heavily, cheeks pink with arousal and embarrassment. Fenris glanced down; Sebastian was already fully hard.

"It… I…"

"It's all right," Fenris soothed. The irony of himself being in the role to reassure someone was not lost on him. He was simply glad that Sebastian trusted him with this.

Lyrium-marked fingers made their way over Sebastian's shoulders, down his arms, to his palms. The sleeves of Sebastian's tunic were somewhat billowy, and Fenris was able to draw his nails gently upward, lifting the fabric. Sebastian shivered, holding his arms out eagerly, eyes closing at the touch.

"You truly are sensitive," Fenris noted.

"It's been ages since I've felt… since I've had anyone… In the Chantry, handshakes and perhaps an embrace, but nothing like this."

Fenris continued, marveling at the way Sebastian tensed when his nails brushed the inside of his elbow, his wrist, listened to the shaking breaths that escaped his lips. Finally he stopped, Sebastian opening his heavily-lidded eyes.

"We've barely started," Fenris murmured.

"If you'd rather not-"

"That is not what I meant."

Fenris took the hem of his tunic and pulled it up, free hand giving Sebastian's stomach and sides the same treatment as his arms. Sebastian's abdomen, flat and muscled, tensed slightly. Slowly, Fenris pulled the tunic up further, then off, tossing it toward the end of the bed. Ignoring his own needs for the moment, he concentrated on Sebastian. His friend had asked him for help and he wouldn't let him down.

Palms splayed, he started again at his shoulders, lightly ghosting his fingertips down Sebastian's chest, smirking when his nipples hardened at once as he brushed them. Sebastian whispered something that sounded like a quick prayer, and Fenris looked at him.

"Do you wish to stop?"

"Maker, no," Sebastian breathed. "Please."

Fenris swiped his thumbs firmly over the pebbled nubs once and again, holding back a laugh as Sebastian gasped each time. He pushed him back onto the bed, hands leaving his chest to relieve him of his boots and socks. He stood and stripped himself of his armor and tunic, leaving himself similarly clad to Sebastian before returning to him.

"I'm glad you trust me," Fenris said quietly.

"I do."

Fenris knelt on the bed next to him, leaning down to kiss him again, pleased when he felt Sebastian's hand at the back of his head. The brief lesson improved his technique, and they kissed for some time, until Sebastian was moaning softly into Fenris's mouth. Fenris pulled back, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers against Sebastian's cheek. He slid down, lowering his head, and took one of Sebastian's nipples into his mouth.

"Oh!"

Fenris looked up, but Sebastian's face was twisted in pleasure, not pain. He wondered how much Sebastian could take, and creating a seal around the areola, sucked hard, tongue flicking against the nub. Immediately two hands found his hair, gripping, nails digging into the scalp as Sebastian writhed. Fenris increased his suction, a free hand moving up to flick and pinch the other.

"Andraste have mercy," Sebastian whimpered. He pulled at Fenris's head, then seemed to think better of it, holding him in place.

Teeth found the sensitive flesh and Fenris nipped, loving the way Sebastian yelped. He did it again.

"Fenris, _please_ ," Sebastian begged.

"Please?" Fenris asked, looking up at him.

"I don't… I don't know," he admitted breathlessly.

"You said you trust me," Fenris said.

Sebastian nodded. "Aye, yes. I do."

Fenris got swiftly from the bed and opened a small box tucked atop the mantle. He withdrew two silken scarves from amidst other things and returned to Sebastian, taking his hand.

"If I do anything you do not approve of," he said, tying one around Sebastian's wrist with a knot he learned from Isabela, "you need only tell me. All right?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, but he did not protest as Fenris proceeded to tie his wrists to the headboard. He tugged experimentally on them, but they held. Licking his lips, he looked at Fenris and nodded. Fenris easily straddled his thighs, reaching up to drag his fingertips from Sebastian's wrists down to his armpits, causing him to squirm.

"In addition to being sensitive," Fenris noted, "you are extremely ticklish."

"That I am," Sebastian agreed.

"I've discovered that I am not. Perhaps it is an elven trait," Fenris mused, fingers moving down Sebastian's torso, then back up. He rocked slightly, his own groin not quite touching Sebastian's.

"Perhaps," Sebastian agreed, slightly breathless. "I admit when I asked you this, I was not expecting…"

"Hm."

"Such _thoroughness._ "

Fenris smiled, taking it as a compliment. "Anything worth doing is worth doing properly."

He leaned over and kissed him again before pressing lips to his neck, Sebastian's eyes closing as Fenris continued. He tasted the salt upon his friend's skin, stopping to bite delicately at where neck met shoulder. His hands slid firmly down his chest and he kissed a path, stopping at his navel. Fingers brushed the dusty trail of hair that started under it, disappearing below the waistband. Sebastian looked down.

"Elves," Fenris noted, "have a distinct lack of body hair. We're very much the opposite of dwarves in that respect."

"It's…"

"I like it," Fenris smirked, and unlaced the ties on Sebastian's trousers.

Sebastian watched, eyes wide as Fenris parted the fabric, cock straining against his smalls, a slightly damp patch where the precome marked it. Fenris ignored it for now leaning up, hands on Sebastian's hips, thumbs brushing along the bones. He slipped them under the waistband of his smalls, tantalizingly close but not touching.

"Maker," Sebastian breathed.

"Is that blasphemous?" Fenris teased.

Sebastian looked at him, wide-eyed, almost exasperatedly.

Fenris chuckled. "Not accustomed to jokes from the brooding elf."

"My friend, I-"

Fenris leaned down and kissed his hip, then nipped, and Sebastian fell silent aside from his labored breathing. He lifted his hips as Fenris slid the pants from his legs, letting them drop to the floor. He kissed slowly over one thigh before sitting up to drag his nails down, the same way he'd done to Sebastian's arms. His legs spread automatically and Fenris marveled at the reaction. Isabela had enjoyed his ministrations in bed, but he had to work for her responses.

He wondered, perhaps cruelly, if he could make his friend come without even touching his cock.

With a smirk, he leaned down to kiss his knee, then pressed his legs back, licking the underside of his thigh.

"Fenris… I… what are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself."

He nipped the back of his knee, licking and laughing at Sebastian's quiet moan before he moved back up. His nose nuzzled the heavy sac and Sebastian hissed, scrambling back and then forward, and Fenris had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Fenris!"

"My apologies," he said quickly.

He spread Sebastian's thighs, pushing them back before nuzzling again, opening his mouth to tongue at the fabric. Warm and wet around his sac, he hummed, creating a delicious vibration that had Sebastian writhing and begging breathlessly. Fenris stood, enjoying the confused, wanting look on his friend's face, and pushed his own leggings from his hips.

"Oh Fenris," Sebastian whispered. "You… are truly the Maker's most beautiful…"

Fenris felt himself blushing at the compliment. He didn't believe he was deserving of them, but this wasn't the time or the place to discuss the markings that swirled over his skin. He returned to the bed, straddling Sebastian's stomach, wriggling back until he felt Sebastian's straining erection against his backside. Sebastian gasped and Fenris rubbed slowly, leaning down to kiss him again, fingers returning to his nipple to pinch harshly. Sebastian groaned into the kiss, hips rising and falling, thrusting, trying to gain more friction.

Fenris pulled back. "Do you want my mouth or shall I ride you?" he whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"Whatever you're willing," Sebastian gasped. "Fenris, you feel… amazing."

Fenris smirked, laying over top of him, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was, strangely, the most intimate position he'd ever been in with another person, and he lingered for just a moment before sliding down. His own prick rubbed against Sebastian's still clad one, causing them both to gasp. Fenris allowed himself a bit of his own pleasure, rubbing against him briefly before continuing down. Fingers curled around the waistband of his smalls and he pulled them up and over Sebastian's erection, careful not to touch him.

Sebastian swallowed hard, naked now, and looked up at Fenris. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure… as well," Fenris said, leaning down to kiss his hip.

He teased him, coming close to the thatch of chestnut colored curls as he kissed and licked the tanned skin. Sebastian's legs spread and Fenris bit the inside of his thigh gently, then again as Sebastian yelped. Strong fingers parted his legs further, thumbs mere inches from his sensitive sac. Finally Fenris gave in and licked one long trail up the underside of Sebastian's cock.

"Fenris!"

The name echoed off the bare walls, and Fenris found himself wondering idly if his neighbors heard. Then again with how loud Sebastian was being, he wouldn't have been surprised if they heard him all the way at the Hanged Man. He did it again, and once more. Sebastian thrust his hips, almost as if he were trying to fuck the air.

"More, oh Andraste forgive me, please. I need more."

"Do you think the Maker's bride really cares if you're getting off?" Fenris asked, raised eyebrow.

"I… I don't… Fenris, please."

Fenris snorted. It didn't matter to him the things Sebastian chose to yell, but it did amuse him that mid-coitus, Sebastian felt the need to beg for forgiveness for just a little pleasure. And people said _he_ was still shackled. Feeling slightly guilty at the thought, he paid penance by wrapping his long fingers around Sebastian's shaft, stroking him once before flicking his tongue over the soft, sensitive tip.

Sebastian gurgled, and Fenris found it difficult once again not to be amused. Carefully tucking his lips over his teeth, he lowered his head, taking him in. Sebastian whimpered, hips thrusting, but Fenris pinned him with his free hand. The headboard creaked as Sebastian tugged against the silken bonds.

"Fenris! Maker, more. Please, I beg you."

Fenris didn't listen, moving agonizingly slowly down until his lips met his hand. His tongue scrubbed gently over the underside against the thick vein, and he moved up again, hand sliding with, saliva providing a slick glide. He sucked at the tip, the salty tang of precome on his tongue, and listened as Sebastian begged him again. He pulled back completely, looking up at him.

"Wha… why did you stop?" Sebastian breathed.

"Because," Fenris said, "I did not wish for this to be over so quickly."

"Maker's breath, Fenris, I wanted help, not torture! Mercy, please."

Fenris smirked. "No."

He leaned down, kneeling between Sebastian's legs, pushing his knees back again and drew Sebastian's sac back into his mouth, sucking gently, giving both his balls equal attention. Sebastian's thighs quivered and he cried out.

"FENRIS! For the LOVE of Andraste, PLEASE!" He gasped, breathing ragged, and then whined as Fenris released him.

Fenris sucked quickly on his own thumb, coating it with saliva before pressing it to Sebastian's hole, easing it gently inside. With his other hand, he massaged the sensitive skin just above it, a move which Isabela taught him that reduced him to a whimpering mess. It achieved the same effect on Sebastian, who yanked hard on the scarves holding his wrists above his head.

"I…guh… Fu… Mercy, please!"

Fenris pressed just a bit harder, rubbing faster as he thrust his thumb in and out. And as he saw Sebastian approach the edge of bliss, he stopped.

"MAKER DAMN YOU, ELF!"

Fenris raised an eyebrow, watching as Sebastian's eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Fenris! I am… I am so sorry! I didn't-"

"Isabela calls me a dirty knife-ears," Fenris said easily. "No offense taken."

The color drained from Sebastian's face, forehead shiny with sweat. "I… You know that I…"

"I've nothing but respect for you," Fenris assured him, leaning forward to kiss him soundly. "Feel free to continue to hurl curses. I hear it helps."

He descended once more, hand around Sebastian's cock, warm mouth covering the head.

"Ngh. I… feels so… so good. Fu… Fuck," he whispered, almost like a child saying a naughty word for the first time.

"There," Fenris muttered against the tip, before lowering his head.

Sebastian watched as Fenris moved lower. Lower. Fenris looked up, green eyes meeting blue as he relaxed his gag reflex, pulling Sebastian all the way into the back of his throat. Sebastian's head dropped and he stared up at the ceiling, clipped, whimpering noises escaping the back of his throat. Fenris swallowed carefully.

"FUCK!"

Fenris pulled back, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughed.

"Fenris! It's not… it's not funny!"

"On the contrary. In the years I've known you, I don't believe I've heard a single swear pass your lips."

"It's… vows… and… I try…"

"You're an inspiration."

Sebastian smiled weakly. "Oh, my…"

Fenris had leaned over once more, and was taking pity on his friend, hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock while he lowered his mouth around him. Moving together, hand and mouth, he gripped firmly, not slowing this time.

"Fenris… Fenris, oh Maker's bloody… fuck. I'm so… so close. Please just…"

Fenris let him snap his hips, removing his hand to brace himself as Sebastian fucked his mouth. It took only three thrusts before Sebastian was coming, a visceral scream torn from his throat as he spilled. Fenris swallowed perhaps half before he pulled back, receiving the rest to his face and chin. He knelt, laughing once again as Sebastian's hips continued to move as he rode out another orgasm before melting bonelessly to the mattress.

"Oh… Maker," Sebastian whispered, then looked down. "Fenris! I'm-" he tugged at the scarves. "I'm sorry, I-!"

Fenris licked his lips before getting up, retrieving another cloth from the box on the mantelpiece. He wiped his face, chuckling.

"I… I hardly think this situation amusing!"

That only made Fenris laugh harder. "Sebastian! I've just brought you to completion. Twice. And it was…"

Sebastian blushed as Fenris raked his eyes over his naked body, his cock still half-hard, covered in semen.

"Quite an experience," Fenris finished.

He left Sebastian tied as he fetched a basin, cleaning his own face first, then carefully washed Sebastian off.

"Thank you, but… Will you untie me now?" Sebastian asked, a bit bashful considering what they'd just shared.

Fenris smirked, retrieving a bottle of lotion from the mantelpiece box. "Oh no," he said, his voice a low purr. He poured a bit onto his palm. "We're only just getting started."


End file.
